idontwannabeyouanymore
by Bellatrix grindelwald
Summary: A new legislation is passed,making Remus depressed. Based on the Billie Eilish song, idontwannabeyouanymore


So this story is based on Billie Eilish's song idontwannabeyou. Obviously the recognizable characters belong to Jk Rowling. :) please review.

If teardrops could be bottled

There'd be swimming pools filled by models

Told a tight dress is what makes you a whore

If "I love you" was a promise

Would you break it, if you're honest

Tell the mirror what you know she's heard before

I don't wanna be you anymore

Remus had not left the house since the law had been passed. He had barely spoken to anyone, instead opting to stay inside. The law had meant that any part human creature - and freed house elves - had to wear badges on their shirts at all times.

The order had just finished a meeting. It had been the first meetingssince the law had been passed. Hagrid looked a bit down. Fleur looked rough. Dobby wore his badge with pride. Flitwick had been protending everything was normal. And Remus looked dreadful. Worn,tired, sad.

Everyone was just leaving the headquarters. "if tear drops could be bottled and sold as liquid gold, you'd be a rich man lupin. Although" Snape said gesturing at the badge. "not really a man. A rich wolf." he said, as he walked past Remus.

Remus walked out, not really looking where he was going, and he bumped into Molly. Molly let out a shriek of fear, and jumped backwards. She went into the kitchen, as Remus went into the lounge. Thanks to his werewolf hearing, he could hear what they where saying. Molly was talking to Emmeline Vance. "I just don't think he can be trusted" Molly was saying. "all the werewolves joined Voldermort." "Well I see your point Molly, but last war everyone suspected him. It's why Sirius didn't tell him who was secret keeper." Emmeline said. "I know... It's just, are we sure Peter was the only spy?" Remus sighed. Werewolf hearing sucked. He slipped upstairs, grabbing Sirius's firewhiskey, and going to his room.

_Sirius was worried. Remus was isolating himself. Remus needed to realize that there were people who cared about him. But after 12 years of being alone, facing the worst of Wizarding society, the prejudice and discrimination, Remus did not need people in the way he had as a teenager. Before Halloween. Sirius caught up with Flitwick. "help Remus. Please. He hasn't left the house, and I can't leave. He needs someone to go out with him, to show him not everyone cares. Just go out. Show the world you won't hide away and take their bullshit anymore." Sirius said. Flitwick frowned. "Sirius, it's asking a lot. I have barely been outdoors since Umbridge's law was passed. I'm probably going to lose my job, and I'm part goblin. It will be worse for a werewolf." Flitwick said. "however, I will try."_

True to his word, Flitwick tried. Flitwick, Hagrid, Fleur, Dobby and Remus agreed to meet up and go to Diagon Alley. They met in the entrance of grimmauld place. Unfortunately, Molly saw them.

"Fleur!" she shrieked "you can't expect to marry my son if you go about In a dress like that you whore!" Fleur's dress, while low cut and tight, was better than some of the dresses Ginny wore.

As a group they made their way into Diagon Alley. Wizards and witches moved away from them, eyeing them suspiciously. Someone hit Remus with a stinging hex. They stopped outside an ice cream parlor. They went inside, and over to the counter. Florean Fortescue froze.

"I'm sorry but you need to leave." he said. "please" Fleur said. "we haven't done anything wrong" "leave. Else I'll call the Aurors." he replied. "we have as much right to be here as any pureblood witch or wizard!" Hagrid said. "Hagrid, we need to leave" muttered Remus. But it was too late. Florean had already called the Aurors.

2 Aurors came into the room. One of them was Tonks. "Tonks..." Remus stuttered. "you know these creatures?" Florean asked. "not really" Tonks replied. "just met them once or twice as business. Aurors meet all sorts of dark creatures." Remus froze. He turned away, and apparated to grimmauld place.

Sirius looked up, shocked to see tears rolling down Remus's face. "Remus? Moony what's up mate?" Sirius asked. "just this morning she said she loved me. She promised me. I guess she wasn't being honest. Nothing but a dark creature." Remus said,running into his room. He looked in the mirror. He's said what he's about to say before, in moments of weakness. In moments of depression and self hate." I don't wanna be you anymore "


End file.
